


Good News

by ladydragon76



Series: Vision [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It's So Fluffeh!, M/M, Mech-preg, Spark Smut, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's time for Ratchet and Drift to take that next step.





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlybyStardancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Vision  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet/Drift, Rodimus/Sunstorm  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky Smut, Spark Smut, Mech-preg, It's So Fluffeh!,  
>  **Notes:** Reward fic for Flybystardancer! <3

"Are you sure?" Drift asked once more as he and Ratchet settled onto their berth.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Ratchet asked in reply and smiled, his fingers light as they caressed Drift's chest plating.

Drift shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, but I know how you like to indulge me-"

"Drift," Ratchet said, his own grin dropping away. "I wouldn't 'indulge' you with something as life-changing as a sparkling if I didn't _truly_ want to be a creator too." A red hand lifted and stroked Drift's cheek. "So, if you're sure, I'm sure." The bond was nudged, and Drift opened to it. "Which you'll be able to feel very soon."

True, and Drift reached up to pull Ratchet closer. They really had discussed this many times, they had both had their energy sinks removed, Drift knew he was ready, and... yes, there in Ratchet's spark- the medic's feelings shone brightly.

Ratchet leaned down, and their lips met in a soft kiss which quickly deepened. Vorns after being bonded, and Ratchet could still make Drift's spark trip over itself, his belly tighten with need. And this was a familiar dance. Their fingers found all the right spots- the perfect lines to tweak, the exact sensor nodes to caress. Tingling heat built slowly into an inferno, and Drift was ready to beg for it by the time Ratchet nudged his way between Drift's thighs. The thick length of Ratchet's spike slid home, drawing a low moan from both of them.

Armor locks clicked in tandem, and Ratchet lifted a bit as their chest plating retracted. Drift forced his optics open and watched as the protections over Ratchet's spark peeled away, leaving his bondmate exposed right down to his bare spark. Drift's spark was equally naked, and he glanced up, optics meeting Ratchet's as a wave of love filled the bond.

"We're going to have the cutest bitlet ever," Ratchet said as he lowered himself back down, spark reaching.

Drift wound his arms around Ratchet, held him tightly, and let himself get lost in the love and pleasure.

~ | ~

Rodimus squealed and tackled Drift the instant the Prime's door opened. "Drift!"

"Let them in, love," Sunstorm said with a laugh, and Drift found himself freed as the Seeker pulled Rodimus off him and back into their quarters.

Ratchet snickered and nudged Drift in so the door could close behind them. They had their bond wide open, and Drift could feel the amusement. "Your glitch seems happy today," the medic said with a grin to Sunstorm.

"We have good news," Sunstorm replied.

"I'm sparked!" Rodimus cried and jumped up and down.

Drift gaped, and shock jangled over the bond. "So am I. It's what we came over to tell you."

Rodimus' optics went wide and liquid. "Oh holy Primus, _really_?" he squeaked, and Drift found himself glomped in another tight embrace. "We get to carry _together_?!"

"Primus save us," Ratchet muttered.

Drift heard Sunstorm chuckle, and laughed a bit as well. "Congratulations."

"To the both of you as well," Sunstorm replied, and reached for Rodimus.

Drift waved him off, though, and nudged Rodimus for himself, aiming for the sofa. "I didn't even know you two had decided to try."

"You didn't tell me either!" Rodimus accused, and as soon as Drift sat, Rodimus plonked himself into his lap. A finger jabbed at Drift's chest. "Glitchy brat."

"You're a glitchy brat," Drift shot back and hugged Rodimus close, his spark singing. "I can't wait to meet them."

"They're gonna be _best_ friends!" Rodimus declared and snuggled in happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
